


untitled

by projectcyborg



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: ob_fangrrl, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>challenge = peanut butter</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Rebecca was always hungry after sex. Olivia would fuck her first, because after she came herself she'd collapse bonelessly against the futon. Her eyes only half-open, she'd watch Rebecca bustling naked around the studio's kitchenette, spreading peanut butter on toast and licking it off her fingers as it melted. When she came back to bed, her kisses tasted of it, mingled with the flavor of Olivia's own sex. Now revived, Olivia would fuck her again, harder.

When Rebecca told her she was going away to med school, Olivia threw out her jar of peanut butter. (She hadn't eaten it since.)


End file.
